Construction vehicles, such as excavators and backhoes, include a boom assembly to which various attachments are coupled. These attachments may include a bucket, hydraulic hammer, tamper, compactor, grapple, etc. The attachment typically includes a pair of parallel, spaced apart pins which are engaged by the end of the boom and an associated operating linkage. The manufacturer of the boom dictates the pin diameter and pin spacing that the boom is intended to work with. As a result, attachments made by independent manufacturers have required custom machining to provide the requisite pin diameter and pin spacing.
Recently, couplers have been developed which are intended to facilitate the attachment and detachment of an implement from the end of a boom. In order for the coupler to operate reliably, the pin diameter and pin spacing of an attachment must be relatively precise. In the past, attachments such as hammers, compactors and tampers have required custom machining to provide the precise pin spacing and pin diameter.